Azur of Lane System
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Halo with elements of Azur Lane. How will this war begin between the Humanity of 26th Century against the Sirens?
1. Azur Planet

Looking between Azur Lane and Kantai Collection, there more stuff I can work or understand with in Azur Lane than KanColle. I will not follow the entire Lore behind the Wisdom Cube nor follow the elements exactly from the game. I am also announcing 'Kanmusu of Fire' as a oneshot and not be continued. Thou it free for anyone to pick up the idea.

Disclaimer - I do not own Halo nor Azur Lane

* * *

[2557 CE - Late]

An UNSC expedition team charted a new solar system, dubbed Lane System. No Forerunner outpost were found, but a earth-like planet set interest for a new colony. With a high percentage of about 80% sea covering the planet, it was given the name Azur. Ground expedition encounter with wildlife didn't set a challenge against their guns and mark places for a potential colonization spot.

[2558 CE - Early]

A colony ship arrived at Azur and immediately began construction. Once the primary colony has settle down, some fishermen taste the quality of seafood. Ichthyology scientist first categorized and check any hazard danger poison, before being consumed.

Months later, a team of Oceanographer discover an odd reading, signaling from the depth of the sea. A mini-submarine dive deep in search of the emitter. Within the dark waters, the sub slowly traverse the area of he target. Soon a foreign light come into visual.

"I think we got visual."

A large blue transparent cube with some sort of yellow energy at its center.

"Check if it's any dangerous, then extraction team will pick up to the lab."

The cube was soon transferred on ship and taken to the research center without delay. Every brilliant mind on Azur were curious about that artifact cube and its orgins. At first, they thought is was some kind of forerunner tech that fallen into sea. All energy monitors on the cube would rather go crazy or read nothing from it. There wasn't anything familiar like Covenant plasma, Forerunner hardlight, or any known readings. In conclusion, research is currently impossible and will be transferred to another world's facility with far more equipment and minds.

Boarded on a UNSC Corvette, ready for departure, that's when several alarms start occurring. Emergency alerts were coming from every outpost on Azur.

"What's going on!?" The captain stood out loud.

"Were getting every call on."

"Open the line now!" The captain ordered and the officer did as command.

"Unknown *static* everywhere -ou *static* escape-"

"Their line went dead, sir."

"Picking up numerous contacts, unknown. Getting visual now."

Dozens of dark ships with crimson lights were emerging from the sea and hovered over the destroyed colony. The some of the crew looked dreadful of another alien destroying humanity once again.

"Prepare Slipspace drive immediately, we must warn HighCom!"

The Corvette quickly fled the scene as their drive began to charge for Slipspace. Unfortunately, some starships notice their fleeing presence and set chase. Enemy Carrier sent their fighters to charge ahead.

"We're taking fire!"

"Get point defense weapon online! How the charge of slipspace?"

"We're at 71%, sir"

Just when their possibility of escape we're high, two fighter ram into their main engine, disabling their main thruster. Enemy ships began to draw close, firing its guns at the Corvette.

In the Cargo Bay, the Cube began to glow bright and one of the scientist called out, "What's happening!"

* * *

"Captain I'm getting a friendly tag, above us?"

"This is UNSC Resolute," a spartan-like female voice could be heard.

A young teenage UNSC lady stood on top of the Corvette. Able to breath in space without any helmet and behind her is a hull of a destroyer, all compact. Her left hand held a double barrel MAC gun, which began charging.

"I'll hold off the enemy for as long as I can." She kicked off and brought her thrusters online, aiming her MAC at the closest ship. She pulled the trigger, and twin rounds accelerated at high speed. Piercing through the enemy ship, leaving a devastation explosion. Then she open her missile pods and fired a barrage at them.

"100%, Commencing jump." The Corvette entered slipspace and escaped with the cube, leaving UNSC Resolute on her own.

Now that the fleeing target escape, every ship targeted the shipgirl. She fought like a Spartan in using everything to her advantage. Waiting her MAC to reload, she used the debris of the enemy to take cover with. Her point defense automatically fire on enemy fighters getting close to her. Rushing out of cover, she sent out another barrage of missiles to target one ship's weapons. Standing on the enemy hull, she fired her MAC again. But no matter how skilled she was, she was out numbered and surrounded. The sheer amount of firepower focus on her was unbearable. Getting hit from left to right, she fired all her remaining missile in a scatter. Her MAC isn't gonna charge in time, so she took out a Shiva Missile in her hands. Maximize her thrusters toward the enemy carrier and rammed into it as a giant bomb.

* * *

I hope you like this and this will be continued after I update another one of my fanfic. Please leave a review.


	2. Border Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Azur Lane nor Halo

"speak"  
'though''  
*action*

* * *

[Reach ll, CE 2558]

After the Fall of Reach, this planet was later recolonized in late 2553 and is now still highly under military controlled with strict ONI security classification. Now it holds the Cube brought from Azur and currently building new space docks.

"Dr Hilbert has there been any progress on your research?" Asked an ONI officer.

" I already said it once and I'll say it again in clearer details. Study on the Cube is impossible to rush, especially when it goes against law and into a illogical mystical realm." Said UNSC Hilbert. A UNSC Science Vessel of unknown class, who rammed into the Covenant Vessel and later exploded in the Human-Covenant War. Hilbert was one of the early Shipgirls created on Reach and the first non-combat vessel. Quickly given to the reseach team trying to understand the Cube and its properties.

"The more we dive into this puzzle, the more questions we come out than before."

'Are we really incarnations of ships sunken long ago?'

'Why are we given human bodies or at least a body that resembles human anatomy?'

'How does the ship's armaments compress onto a shipgirl in battle form?'

'So many questions and not a single solid answer nor theory...' Hilbert sighed as she took another look at the blue Cube.

* * *

After humanity another first bloody contact with the unknown race, there were many skirmishes across the border of Lane System. Multiple small fleets had engage the enemy to learn everything they can before any large and main fleet can arrive. The early battles between the UNSC and the enemy fleet gave a lot of insight about them. The enemy is powerful, but not as powerful when they first faced the Covenant. They lack shields for one thing, but they do have energy weapons that fire some sort of energy shells. Ship type distinction were easy to tell by following the known naval ship roles. Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Battleship, and Carrier were they able to distinguish from the enemy.

While the enemy carries a lot of firepower that can defeat a UNSC Ship on 1v1 quickly, it lacks the range of a MAC for the first hit. Also new modern UNSC warships are built with energy shields on top of their thick armor. The UNSC had a greater chance of defeating their foe compare to the Covenant, but that quickly change when one of the fleet encountered a new adversary, dubbed Siren

* * *

[4th Small Fleet]

Consist of 4 Frigates, 2 Destroyers, 1 Light Cruiser, and lead by a Thermopylae-class Cruiser, UNSC Ranger Star

"Prepare all MAC" The captain ordered.

All UNSC began charging and prep firing solutions once they reach within range. The strategy is a hit and run tactics, inflicting damage from a distance and gather combat data. Once the target are within range, multiple 60-ton slug are accelerated to 600,000 meters per second and all ship reload the next round.

*BANG x10*

"Status." Captain said.

"All ten rounds hit seven out of ten ships, with three completely destroyed."

"Good."

"Enemy fleet has quickly shifted their aim at us."

"Fire the next available MAC then ready for close combat-017 formation."

"Something not right here." One of the officer spoke out, gaining the captain's attention.

"Speak."

"Sensors pick up seven tags heading toward us, yet another reads five mass ships."

"... Once they're in visual range, trace the two tags and see what they are."

"Yes sir!" The Officer focus back on the sensors.

What it seems to be a high chance of victory, from the successful MAC shots, quickly turned into hell. Upon entering visual range, two tiny figures along with the remaining fleet were here to destroy. As the two figures got closer for the cameras to zoom on, shocked the crew. Two humanoid girls with white hair and indecent outfit are able to operate without space equipment. One had twin weapons beside her in shape of some sea creature firing missiles and another had a massive cannon firing like a chaingun. Those two alone brought down two UNSC destroyers quickly and they weren't done yet. Their small size made it impossible to for MAC to lock-on and difficult for smaller caliber cannons to hit. The charging enemy force continue its assault, uncaring the the damage received. Multiple hull breaches received on the Cruisers.

"Our hull integrity is at 67%."

"Lock down surrounding breaches and connect me with Back Horizon." The captain ordered

"Yes sir. Opening channel with UNSC Back Horizon."

"Take all intelligence back to HIGHCOM, we'll cover your escape. That's an order." Captain seriously commanded. *Explosion* The Light Cruiser blew from the two high threat targets, leaving one Cruiser and two Frigates afloat. "Go now!" UNSC Back Horizon turns around and quickly prep for Slipspace.

The battle continues a bit longer, but the last defending Frigate fell as well. Leaving one damage UNSC Cruiser to hold the line.

"It's been an honor serving along side with all of you. If we're going down, we're bringing their alien ass down with us! Begin self destruct sequence and ram them down!"

The UNSC Ranger Star accelerated toward the enemy, specifically the two alien girls. The enemy had no idea on what's happening and were caught in the blast radius. Multiple metal debris hit enemy ships, but there was no confirmation of damage when UNSC Back Horizon enter slipspace before the self destruction.

Now that HIGHCOM recieve the footage of the new dangerous alien, it was decided to nickname them as Siren due to their humanoid similarity and myth lore.

* * *

Thank you Lalrin Mawia as the first commentor and simple inspiration. I too would like to continue this cross fic, but there's so much UNSC ships to learn about and a lot of personality to create and give to the new upcoming Shipgirls.


	3. Ball Field

Disclaimer- I do not own Halo nor Azur Lane

"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[UNSC]

With the introduction of shipgirls on Reach ll, heavy discussion between politics about the regulations from these ships turned girls. Some say they are tools to be used to boost the Military's power against the Sirens. Few wanted to give more time to understand their mindset, before implementing code onto them. Whether it be for power or humanity's will, the shipgirls will be under similar regulations like the Smart-AI. As property of the UNSC, they will follow protocol and be assign under a human commander, who will dictate their role on his judgement or situation. Of course they will be given their own living quarters, meal, and limited freedom on Reach ll.

The first dozen UNSC shipgirls were able to accumulate well, but soon as more come in bits of problems started piling up. Some of them were listed:

\- Gluttony: Few shipgirls eat far more than their belly can hold. When it came to girls over one kilometer, they can eat a meal of an entire squadron or more.

\- Body Height: Shipgirls of Destroyer and Frigate usually have petite bodies. Corvettes are morally worse with child bodies, who should be in school than in a military base.

-Space Docks: Construction for larger docks will take time, luckily UNSC Skidbladnir was summoned to help with the build time.

\- Personality: Some shipgirls have a high degree of persona. Some example are sis-con, happy trigger, troll, high-mighty, etc

-Flood Phobia: Every shipgirl, who were once fully infested and destroyed, are afraid to be touched by anyone and keep a high degree of cleanliness.

-Lack of Commanders: There isn't anyone experienced with dealing and leading the shipgirls. All selected commanders are blind to the new chain of units.

With that said, the majority of shipgirls are able to keep a professional state in public with human staff and marines with their military status and oath to protect humanity. Trouble usual spouts in privacy or in shady spots of surveillance.

* * *

[UNSC New Ship Base, Reach ll]

UNSC Starboat Base is newly constructed within reach of a Space Elevator in a few kilometers. All newly constructed shipgirls are stationed here. unless they're affiliated with ONI and are taken to a hidden ONI base. Besides being the home for UNSC shipgirls, a handful of O-4 Lieutenant Commanders will communicate with those girls in base and space combat. Learning how to effectively command them in battle and building a trust bond between a ship and human.

[Field]

Shipgirls are free to exercise however they want for there is no clue about their anatomy. So a team of Frigates and Destroyers of mixed classes decided to play dodgeball. The D-team were UNSC Persephone, Minotaur, Agincourt, and Do You Feel Lucky? vs F-team UNSC Fair Weather, Savannah, Purpose, and Chioglossa. The rules were simple, throw the ball and don't get hit. At first the dodgeball quickly popped from their grip strength, so the game was delayed until new ones were made. Using recycled wheels from a warthog to form extremely durable dodgeballs, heavier compared to normal dodgeballs. This normal fun aggressive game quickly became a kill zone for those who weren't Spartans. Any marine would receive a fatal impact from a ship thrown dodgeball at full strength. The competition attracted other girls to watch and cheer on.

"Minotaur, on my mark." Persephone hinted at her, with both of them holding a ball. The two destroyers quickly rushed in and aimed at the closest Frigate, Chioglossa. "Now!" Two fast balls shot toward to Frigate and there was nothing she could do, even if she catches one, the other will surely hit.

"Yay, score one for the Destroyers." Minotaur declared, only to be smacked in the face with stealth dodgeball.

"Eyes on the battlefield." Purpose ridicule Minotaur's attitude. "Incoming strike!" Warning her teammates from Agincourt double ball assault.

"Time to return the favor, Savannah!" Fair Weather called out picking up a ball.

"On it." Savannah also pick up a ball.

The battle continues avoiding dodgeballs and throwing them. Destroyers have the upper hand in throwing faster meanwhile Frigate uses their higher maneuverability to dodge if possible. Do You Feel Lucky was taken out by attempting to grab a ball to close to the middle lane. Purpose was a bit too focused on the enemy that she didn't see the ball roll towards her. So when she jumped dodge, her foot landed on the ball and tripped, leaving her vulnerable to be taken out. Fair Weather and Agincourt took each other out in their risky assault near the middle lane.

Down to the last two ships, Persephone vs Savannah. The Paris-sisters cheered Savannah on as she thinks how to defeat Persephone. Before the two girls attempted another risky assault, one of the Commanders came to wonder what's the commotion. All the shipgirls quickly form their steady pose as they greeted Commander Herman.

"Can someone explain all the commotion around?"

UNSC Constantinople took a step forward and explain how they were all watching a dodgeball game.

"I see... I'll let this pass by, but everyone should be ready for their next assignment coming soon."

"""Yes, sir!"""

"Finish your little game cause soon things will get a little be a bit hectic in the future." Herman said quitely as he walked back to the main building.

* * *

(Omake Master Chief)

"Master Chief, it's great to see you." Pillar of Autumn called out.

Master Chief turns around, "... you are?" Autumn get stab by an imaginary Type-1 energy sword.

"Chief, it's one of those shipgirls. Sunken warships converted into humanoid girls through unknown means." Cortana said.

"UNSC Pillar of Autumn, you can call me Autumn, Chief."

"..."

"Say something, you caveman. Don't leave her hanging." Cortana urge Chief to speak.

"Quiet as ever, 117. Well it was nice seeing you, but I have a commission to report to. Maybe we'll see each other later on, goodbye." Autumn walks back to the corner where she first spotted Master Chief and turn right.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
